


Looking after you

by JustReu



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReu/pseuds/JustReu
Summary: A moment between Rindou and Menou.
Relationships: Rindou (BSTS) / Menou (BSTS)
Kudos: 3





	Looking after you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all english is not my first lenguage so I'm sorry if its horribly redacted.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I have written in years ... you will probably see it as very lazy or just an idea, but I really have several things I would like to write about BSTS!
> 
> Either way I hope you like it ~

It was late when Rindou entered Starless, the shift of the day was about to begin. He had been in the hospital with his sister all this time, her condition had improved a little and was no longer in critical condition. He felt tired, he wanted to go home and sleep a little before returning to the hospital tomorrow, but he could not leave of thinking about his team. He was worried because he had left his team with a new event on top, so he decided to go to Starless to see how the training was going, the last time he could perceive the tension between Menou and Yakou, after he chose the first as his replacement in the center position.  
  
Oh Rindou, good timing! - Akira's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

  
Akira - He smiled at him - Is everything alright?  
  
It's good to see you, I need you to help me with something - He said as he handed a package to the green-haired man - Could you give this to Menou? He's probably in the training room  
  
Cookies? - He took the package examining its contents  
  
Yes, he has been training non-stop and has skipped all his meals, hezz, when he was in W it was the same, we had to force him to eat so that he did not fade - Commented briefly - Ah! I'm late, Kokuyou is going to kill me if I make him wait any longer. Thanks for the help Rindou! - He smiled goodbye as he passed him on the way to the exit  
  
Was Menou overexerting himself? It is true that since he arrived at Team P he always trains hard to perfect his performance but never until almost fade away. It didn't take him long to get to the training room, the door was half open.

  
As Akira had said, Menou was inside, focused on nothing but training, traces of sweat could be seen on his face. He stopped for a moment, watching him. Menou put everything of when it came to acting, anyone could notice it. Rindou respected and admired him for his dedication but he did not want the other to get sick for neglecting his meals.  
  
Menou - He called softly but firmly to gain his attention  
  
Menou stopped and turned to see him a little confused - Rindou, what are you doing here? Is your sister bette? - It was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he walked to the side of the room where he had a bottle and a towel  
  
Yes, her condition has improved a little - He mentioned as he approached where the orange-hair man was wiping his sweat  
  
It's late, what are you doing here? - Menou questioned  
  
Akira asked me to give you this - He handed him the package of cookies  
  
Ah ah, thanks - He took it and put it on the floor next to his things  
  
Won't you eat them? -  
  
Maybe later, I want to continue training a little more - He said without turning ready to take his place in front of the mirror again but a hand on his wrist stopped him  
  
Menou, you have trained enough - He started saying softly but firmly - Akira mentioned that you have been skipping your meals, if you continue like this you are going to get sick, leave it for today  
  
You don't have to worry - He said without looking him in the eye - I'll be fine  
  
I'm not asking - Firmly, he tugged on his wrist until they were both sitting against the wall of the room. He took the packet of cookies and take out one of them, offering it to Menou  
  
Menou only looked at him incredulously because of the spontaneous action, a soft laugh escaped from his lips - Are you going to feed me yourself, Rindou?  
  
His words managed to blush the other slightly, but Rindou would not back down - If I have to make you eat, I will - Determined, he bring the cookie to Menou's lips, waiting  
  
With a shy smile, Menou opened his mouth and bit the cookie. Bite after bite, cookie after cookie, offering a pair of them to Rindou in the same way the other fed him, until not a single one remained in the package.

After sharing his water bottle with Rindou, Menou finally spoke again - Thank you - He said softly, closing his eyes, leaning against the wall  
  
It was nothing - Rindou replied smiling although the other could not see him, he leaned in the same next to him  
  
Both accompanied by a conforting silence, until a couple of minutes later Rindou felt a weight on shoulder. Turning his face around just a little, meeting a peaceful expression on Menou's face, leaning against him, it seems he had fallen asleep.

  
It was late, the last day of the day was about to end and then Starless would close.  
  
_A couple of minutes more_ \- He thought, as he gently leaned his head against Menou's.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's horrible but I really wanted to writing about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
